A Kisaragi Love Story
by Halenriser
Summary: Satoshi loves Naomi and Naomi loves Satoshi. The only problem is that they don't have the courage to tell each other their feelings. Until today anyways. (Title may be a little bad and the description may be a little bad but give it a try anyways. Never judge a book by it's cover.)


**Author's note: Hey everyone. Halenriser here with a new one-shot.**

**Please do not criticize the name. I could not think of anything special for it so I went with the first thing I could think of. Don't judge me, please. ****L**

**So, as you can clearly see, this is a Corpse Party one-shot. I've been meaning to write a fanfic for this series for a long time but I just could not seem to find any ideas for a plot. That is, until today.**

**I worked hard on this and I enjoyed writing it. Corpse Party is one of my favorite series, along with Kingdom Hearts, so this fanfic means a lot to me. **

**The pairing for this is Naoshi (Naomi x Satoshi). It's my favorite Corpse Party ship and I really wanted to make a fanfic for it.**

**Part of the plot includes the events of Heavenly Host never happening. I didn't want to make a romantic fanfic with Naomi being depressed and Seiko not being around to help her get her courage.**

**Well, I think it's about time to start the story.**

**Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you "A Kisaragi Love Story"**

* * *

><p>A Kisaragi Love Story<p>

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

Tick Tock went the clock on a Friday afternoon. The school day was approaching its end and the students of Kisaragi Academy Senior High's class 2-9 were all preparing for the end of the day and for the weekend ahead. Everyone had their own agenda for the weekend, including the class coward/gentle-hearted boy, Satoshi Mochida.

Satoshi is a typical 17 year-old boy with short brown hair, light brown eyes, and was just under 6' tall. He has his quarks, just as every other boy does, but he makes up for them with his kind nature and his devotion to his friends. He also has many friends, including the Class Representative, Ayumi Shinozaki, the school delinquent, Yoshiki Kishinuma, the class hard-ass, Sakutaro Morishige, the class pervert, Seiko Shinohara, the class goofball, Mayu Suzumoto, and the class tomboy (who he also considers a rival), Naomi Nakashima. He was also on good terms with his homeroom teacher/English teacher, Yui Shishido, who used to go to Kisaragi Academy Senior High when she was his age.

So far the day had gone just as any other normal day would go. However, by the end of the day, that normality would disappear with confessions and a new relationship as two friends are drawn closer together than ever before.

Satoshi felt something poke his back twice and turned his head to see his best friend, Yoshiki, poking him with the eraser-end of a pencil. He was smirking a little, which confused the brown-haired boy. "What's up?" Satoshi asked in a hushed voice so the teacher would not hear him.

The blonde-haired boy made a slight motion to his right, implying for him to look over there. "Looks like someone's watching you." Satoshi looked over his right shoulder and saw Naomi staring at him with a small smile on her face, however once she realized that he had noticed what she was doing, she quickly turned away and started writing in one of her notebooks.

He then turned his attention back to Yoshiki. "What's with her?" Satoshi asked him, but the only reply he got was a shrug of the shoulders. Yoshiki then looked to his left and cocked one of his eyebrows, signaling he had seen something that caught his attention. It most likely had something to do with Ayumi.

A while back, Yoshiki had decided to tell Satoshi a secret that he felt needed to be told to someone he trusted. It was a secret that he didn't tell anyone until then, not even his little sister. The secret was that he was in love with class 2-9's blue-haired Class Rep. He had fallen for her after she saved his ass from getting thrown out of school after he was caught smoking on school grounds. Had Ayumi not stepped in, Yoshiki would have done something that would have gotten him expelled from school. After that, he began to develop feelings for her.

Satoshi supported his friend and promised to never tell his secret to anyone, not even his little sister Yuka.

He took a quick glance over his shoulder and saw that Ayumi was also staring at him, but once she saw him looking at her she did exactly as Naomi did and began writing in one of her notebooks.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

The final bell sounded and everyone began to stand up to go out the classroom doors. The teacher was announcing the homework but he was pretty sure no one was listening to him as they were hurrying out the doors.

Mayu went over to Morishige, who she called Shige-nii, and began talk about random things, mostly involving the drama club. Mayu was always trying to get Morishige into the drama club claiming he was an amazing actor, but no matter how many times she said that to him he always denied it and said he didn't want too. Seiko rushed over to Naomi and glomped her; a gesture she did to the other girl frequently. Naomi tried to wiggle out of the grip of her best friend but had little success and ultimately wound up giving up, which made Seiko very happy. Ayumi began to approach Satoshi but Yoshiki got to him first as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Satoshi, we need to talk. Now." He said dragging the boy out of the room.

"H-Hey! Can I at least grab by bag first?!" Satoshi said in protest.

"Later." He replied.

Ayumi stopped in place and held her hand out for a second with a sad look on her face. She didn't have enough time to tell them to wait as Yoshiki dragged Satoshi out the door before she got the chance to. Feeling defeated, Ayumi dropped her hand to her side and began to pack her things into her schoolbag.

* * *

><p>Yoshiki practically dragged Satoshi up a flight of stairs while the brown-haired boy protested against it, but once they reached the top of the stairs the blonde-haired boy threw open a door at the top of the stairs and the two found themselves on the roof of the school. Ordinarily no one was allowed up there but Yoshiki had broken the lock a while back without the teachers knowing so now students went up there whenever they wanted.<p>

Satoshi finally managed to get himself free of his friend's grip and backed away. "What's this about? Why'd you drag me out of the classroom like that? And why are we on the roof?"

Yoshiki walked over to one of the fences that was placed along the sides of the roof and leaned his back against it. "You've gotta talk to Nakashima." He said bluntly.

"Talk to Naomi? Talk to her about what?"

"You know, about the way she looks at you and about her staring at you like that. I've seen her doing it a lot recently. Come on, you can't tell me you have not noticed her doing it."

Satoshi blinked his eyes in confusion. "Actually, no I haven't."

Yoshiki didn't seem surprised by this one bit and simply shook his head. "To tell you the truth, I'm not surprised."

Satoshi went over to Yoshiki and leaned up against the fence with him. "Well do you know why she's been doing it?"

"You really can't tell? It's so obvious." Satoshi merely blinked his eyes in confusion and Yoshiki pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're hopeless."

"Hey!"

"Just go and talk to her sometime today; preferably before she leaves the school. Got it?" The school delinquent then began to make his way to the door leading into the building. "Later, man."

Once he was gone, Satoshi was left all alone on the rooftop with his thought proving to be his only source of company. "The way she looks at me? What does he mean by that? Does she like me?"

His heart beat a little faster after saying that and he blushed a little. Like Yoshiki, Satoshi also was in love with someone in his class. He kept it a secret from everyone else though, including his best friend and his sister. The girl he was in love with was his friend/rival, Naomi. He had been in love with her for a long time but he was too nervous to admit it to her. He was afraid she would reject him and he would seem like a fool. Naomi was constantly getting on his case about things, and it was because of that that he was afraid she would reject him.

But the thought of her liking him made him feel warm inside. It gave him a sense of hope that he would not get rejected. It gave him courage, and with this courage he decided it was time to tell her how he felt about her.

* * *

><p>Back in the classroom, Seiko was poking one of Naomi's cheeks as she packed up her stuff, annoying the tomboy a little. "Naoooomi. When are you going to admit your undying love to Mochida?" she asked quizzically.<p>

Naomi stopped and looked at Seiko with a forced smile on her face. "What are you talking about, Seiko? Undying love? I have no clue what you're talking about."

Seiko rested her head on her desk and huffed. "You've gotta do it sometime, you know. If you take too long, someone else will wind up reeling him in and you'll be left in the dust." She waited for her best friend to respond but she didn't, and so to get a response out of her Seiko came up with an idea on how to get her to respond. "Besides, once you do tell him your feelings you can prove it to him by, you know."

She began to hit the bottom of the desk over and over again to imply something. This made Naomi's face turn dark red from embarrassment. "S-Seiko! Knock it off! Come on!" She said trying to get her best friend to stop.

Seiko grinned as soon as she got the response she was hoping to get. "Only if you agree to admit your feelings to him." she said.

"Not today."

"Yes today."

"Why today?"

"Because why not?"

"I don't want to."

Seiko began to bang the bottom of her desk again and people began to turn their attention over to the two girls.

"Seiko, stop. People are staring." Naomi pleaded.

However the perverted girl merely continued to grin and hit the desk over and over again. Even Ayumi, Mayu, and Morishige were looking over at them with confused looks on their faces. This alarmed Naomi and she whispered to Seiko "Alright alright! I'll do it! Just stop banging the desk!"

And so she did, just as Naomi told her to. "Kay!" she said cheerily.

Everyone went back to what they were doing before and Naomi sat down across from her best friend. "I don't even know where he is though. He could be anywhere in the school. For all I know he's already on his way home."

Seiko lifted her head up and crossed her arms. "Well he's certainly not going anywhere without that." She motioned toward Satoshi's desk.

Naomi looked over at the said desk and was a little surprised to see that his schoolbag was still there. Yoshiki had dragged him off in such a hurry that apparently he had forgotten to grab it.

"That's Satoshi's bag…"

Seiko propped her arms up on top of the desk and rested her head on her hands. "That's right, and since his bag is still here then that means he still has to come back to get it. Am I right?"

Naomi continued to stare at the bag with a serious look on her face. "I guess so…"

The two sat in silence as everyone began to leave the room one by one until only the two of them were left in the classroom. Once they were alone, Seiko stood up and picked up her bag to get ready to leave while Naomi continued to sit in her seat. "Listen, babe, everything's going to work out great. You got it?" she aid reassuringly.

Naomi slowly nodded her head and Seiko hugged her one more time. "I'm not gonna be here to help you through this. You gotta do it on your own. Got it?" Naomi nodded again. "Good. And besides, I have to get home to get dinner ready for Yuu and the others. I'm gonna make a huge meal tonight so I gotta get home ASAP." She ran to the door and waved goodbye to her best friend. "And Naomi," The said girl turned her attention back to Seiko. "Smile, will ya." She then ran out of the classroom, leaving Naomi alone to wait for Satoshi.

* * *

><p>Satoshi's heart was pounding in his chest. Today was the day he would tell her how he felt. Was he nervous? Heck yeah he was. He needed to do this though or else he might lose her forever.<p>

He turned a corner to enter the hall to the classroom he left his bag in when suddenly he ran into Seiko, literally. She was taking the corner the same time as he was and the two collided with each other, knocking themselves off their feet and landing on their asses.

Satoshi groaned and rubbed his head. "S-Sorry about that… Oh! Shinohara! Do you know where Naomi is?"

Seiko's face lit up at the question and she pointed at the doors of the classroom she came out of. "She's right in there, Mochida."

Satoshi nodded and stood up. "Thanks." He then ran over to the doors and stopped in front of them.

Seiko watched him reach for the door handle but he stopped as he began to hesitate. This annoyed her a little so she took a deep breath, got up, and snuck up behind him.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." He kept repeating this to himself over and over again as he finally grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door to walk inside. "I can do this. I can do this."

"You can do this!" Seiko cheered, catching the nervous boy by surprise.

"Eh?!"

Seiko then pushed him into the classroom and quickly closed the door behind him to make sure he could not just run out. "Have fun you two!" She laughed and ran down the hall to leave the school.

Confused, Satoshi turned to look at the doorway and was surprised to see it was closed. 'No turning back now.' He thought. The brown-haired boy began to survey the classroom to find the girl he was looking for. Lucky for him, she was easy to spot as she was the only other person in the classroom. He hesitantly held up his hand and did a small wave to her with a gentle smile on his face. "H-Hey, Naomi."

Naomi looked up at Satoshi and also gave a gentle smile. "Hey. Come to get your bag?" She held up his schoolbag and put it on her desk.

Satoshi looked at it for a second before looking right back at her. "Actually, Naomi, I came to see you." He blushed a little and began to walk toward her. "Naomi… There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while not, but I didn't have the courage to until now."

The brown-haired girl blushed a little and began to walk toward him. She held her hands together in front of her. 'It can't be… Does he…' "Satoshi, I've been meaning to tell you something too." She said nervously.

The two stopped walking once they were directly in front of each other, their faces colored pink from their blushes. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room that made the two of them a little anxious. Satoshi was the first to speak though as he took a deep breath and said. "Okay, well then you go first. I insist."

Naomi shook her head. "No no. You first. I insist." She said.

Their hearts beat a little faster with each passing second.

_BA-BUMP BA-BUMP BA-BUMP_

"Okay…" Satoshi took a deep breath. "Naomi we've known each other for a while now and well, even though we have gotten into debates against each other; I have always felt this attraction towards you…" 'idiot. Stop rambling and just say it already!' he scolded himself. "What I'm trying to say is… is, uh… Naomi I-"

He was cut off as Naomi pressed her lips against his and hugged him. Satoshi was caught off guard by this and his eye's widened from the sudden surprise of this happening, but soon he began to close his eyes and he hugged her back as he returned the kiss. Time seemed to freeze as they stood together kissing each other. It was like an everlasting dream the two of them shared was finally coming true.

Once the two of them began to run out of air, they pulled their faces back and looked into each other's eyes. They were blushing and smiling.

"I love you, Satoshi." Naomi said. "That's what I wanted to tell you."

Satoshi's smile widened and he hugged her tighter after hearing her say that. "I love you, Naomi. That's what I wanted to tell you."

The two then kissed once again, signaling the beginning of a long and happy relationship that was bound to happen one day.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>*takes a deep breath* And there you go.<strong>

**So, what did you think? Please review to tell me what you thought of it, if you want to anyways.**

**I hope you liked it. I loved writing it.**

**It felt good to take a break from my main fanfic and write a one-shot. I have not done that in a while and I liked it.**

**I've****gotta go now. I'll see you all later (or never again for those of you who are not going to read my other stories)! Bye bye! :D**


End file.
